vgcwfandomcom-20200215-history
Mr. L
In Real Life Mr. L first appeared in the game Super Paper Mario, where the mysterious stranger (who was in no way known to Mario and friends) fought against the heroes. In the VGCW Mr. L was first teased on the official VGCW Twitter account, when Mr. McMahon claimed to have seen a strange masked figure in Luigi's dressing room. Mr. L's theme music was first briefly played for a few seconds during the end music of the VGCW Christmas Special just before the broadcast was abruptly ended. He made his first on-screen appearance during a backstage segment during the first episode of Season Two, when Nappa overheard Mr. L having a conversation with Bazza in the Commisioner's office about the need to cover up the identity of the the driver who struck Little Mac. On January 6th, 2013, Mr. L made his ringside debut when he ambushed Phoenix Wright while the attorney was attempting to publicly confront Mr. McMahon once again over the Mac incident. Phoenix looked like he was down for the count when Nappa ran in and saved the lawyer, the two teaming up to defeat Mr. L in a ferocious beatdown that left the ring shaking. Despite his loss, he somehow managed to escape without being unmasked. Mr. L's true identity and full level of involvement in the Little Mac incident is unknown, though he is currently suspected to be the one responsible for knocking out Phoenix Wright after the first accusation of Bazza. When Phoenix finally got the chance to question Mr. McMahon, he got Baz to accidentally reveal a clue that could reveal Mr. L's identity. McMahon briefly mentioned Luigi, seemingly by accident, after being asked about the mysterious man. After Phoenix attempted to question McMahon further, he was told to fight Mr. L in a Hell in a Cell match for the night's main event. The fight was long and brutal, and Mr. L came out victorious. Nappa then challenged Mr. L and defeated him. Despite Mr. McMahon's mention of Luigi, only a few crazy conspiracy theorists actually believe that Mr. L and Luigi are the same person. Luigi, like his brother Mario, has been missing for quite some time; Mr. McMahon hinted that Luigi had seen the crime, and Mr. L had somehow done away with him, though he denied this when Phoenix accused him of it. It has also been whispered that Mr. L is none other than Little Mac himself. Little Mac would have felt his name was besmirched by the accusations of being in Mr. McMahons pocket, so he would have faked his own death and started a new career as the mysterious Mr. L. Several hints, such as the letter 'L' being the first letter in both wrestler's names, and predominance of green in both wrestler's customes, support this theory. Outside of the ongoing plot, Mr. L has also appeared in a Royal Rumble, shocking the audience. Whatever nefarious designs he or Baz had on the Rumble were unceremoniously foiled by Ash Ketchum.